1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to folding knives and in particular to blade pivot systems used for folding knives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional folding knives use a soft metal rivet secured in the bolster and extending through a hole in the blade. Such conventional folding knives suffer from many disadvantages. Because a soft rivet is used, the tolerance between the rivet outside diameter (O.D.) and the inner diameter (I.D.) of the holes through the bolster and blade is relatively large. Contaminants and grit collect in this area which is used, in operation of the knife, as a bearing surface. In addition, rivets are difficult if not impossible to conveniently remove and replace. Folding knives with conventional soft rivets are, therefore, as a practical matter usually unrepairable. The cost and difficulty in removing and replacing rivets make blade replacement impossible for the casual user.
What is needed is an improved blade pivot system for folding knives which overcomes the limitations of conventional systems and provides a durable, contamination resistant pivot that permits the easy and convenient repair of folding knives and replacement of blades. A means of constant and reliable lubrication during service would also be desirable.